Princess Daisy
Princess Daisy is a character in the Mario series. She is a Medium character just like her friend Princess Peach. She is a spunky tomboy, and loves flowers. Her wardrobe is very similar to Peach's, only she wears orange instead of pink. Daisy is by far the best and fastest medium character in Mario Kart Wii. Princess Peach is her best friend, and her boyfriend is Luigi. She is the ruler of Sarasaland. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!, every time she wins, she says "Hi, l'm Daisy," which is one of the things that made her infamous. There is a theory that she has a third eye on the back of her head. In the Super Mario Bros. movie, she is apparently half dinosaur. Category:UnlockablesCategory:Good Guys Trivia * She wears an orange dress. * She is the fastest medium sized character. * Her wardrobe is similar to Peach's. Gallery Daisy on the Dolphin Dasher.jpg Daisy and Luigi.png Princess Daisy.png MKWii Daisy.png Super Mario Land Super Mario Land is the first game that Princess Daisy appeared in. In it, it is revealed that she is the ruler of Sarasaland. Unfortunately, she is kidnapped by Tatanga. Mario then has to save her from him. It is unknown why Luigi isn't the main character in it, because he is her boyfriend, but it might have taken place before they met. Mario Golf series In the Mario Golf games, she is one of the strongest female characters. She was a playable character in two of them, and made cameos in the some of the others. In NES Open Tournament Golf, she is Luigi's caddy, and comments on his golfing during the game. In Mario Golf: Toadstool tour, she is a default character, and Star Daisy can be unlocked by defeating Daisy in a Character Match VS Challenge, and she and Peach are automatic partners in Doubles Mode. She is also a very powerful character with great Distance. Her Height, Spin, and Impact are pretty high. However, her Control is below average. In Mario Golf: World Tour, she is a default, playable character. Star Daisy can be unlocked by defeating Daisy in the Forest Course character challenge. A Daisy costume can be unlocked by the player's Miis collecting all of the Star Coins in the Forest Course challenges, and is again one of the most powerful characters. Mario Tennis series Princess Daisy's first game where she was a playable character was Mario Tennis. She is a Technique character in it. She is Luigi's tennis partner, and Birdo is hers. She is the most powerful technique character in the game. Her Offensive Power Shot in Mario Power Tennis is Wonder Flower, and her Defensive Power Shot is the Flowerbed Return, and she has good power, speed, and lunge stats, and average reach. In Mario Tennis Open, she starts wearing an athletic minidress, and she has an unlockable costume for 700 Ring Shot points. In Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, she becomes an all-around character, and reverts back to her original two-piece uniform. Mario Party series The first Mario Party game Princess Daisy appeared in was Mario Party 3. She was only playable in Party Mode. She has been a playable character in every Mario Party game besides Mario Party Advance, Mario Party, and Mario Party 2. Her crown and dress were changed a little in it. In it, her duel board partner is a Snifit. Her only appearance in Gameboy Advance games is in Mario Party-e, where she is a playable character, and had a mini-game, Daisy's Rodeo. In Mario Party 6, she appears in 'Blooper Ahoy,' 'Card Crazy,' 'Amp Attack,' Yoshi's Revenge,' and It Came From The Deep.' She has the Flower Orb in Mario Party 7. In Mario Party DS, she has a Character Figurine and Badge be unlocked by completing Story Mode with her. In Mario Party 9, she constellation called ''Princess Minor.' Mario Kart series The first Mario Kart game Princess Daisy appeared in was Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In it, her default partner in Princess Peach, and her partner will be Luigi if the player uses Princess Peach and someone else. She and Princess Peach's personal item is the Heart, which is a defense item. She is a middle-weight character. Her personal unlockable kart is the Bloom Coach. Her personal course in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is Daisy cruiser, which is one of the most popular Mario Kart tracks. In Mario Kart DS, she can be unlocked by getting a gold trophy on every cup in the Retro Grand Prix in 50cc. She is a middle-weight character in it, and has three personal karts, Standard DS, Power Flower, and Light Dance. In Mario Kart Wii, she is a middle-weight unlockable character. She can be unlocked by winning the 150cc Special Cup, or being in 2,850 races. In it, she has a biker suit she wears when she rides bikes. She is the fastest medium character in the game. Her counterpart, Baby Daisy, first appeared in Mario Kart Wii. She has her own course in Mario Kart Wii, called Daisy Circuit. In Mario Kart 7, she was an unlockable light-weight character. She can be unlocked by beating the Mushroom Cup in 150cc. Her personal kart is the Birthday Girl. In Mario Kart 7, her personal court is Daisy Hills. She has high Acceleration and Off-Road, but low in Handling. In Mario Kart 8, she is a custom middle-weight character. Waluigi and Peach are her main rivals in Grand Prix. Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Melee was the first Super Smash Bros. game that Princess Daisy appeared in. In it, she was not a playable character, but had an unlockable trophy. It is available in the Lottery and Regular Match in all three modes. Her color scheme is on an alternate costume for Princess Peach. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Daisy had two stickers and a trophy dedicated to her. Her trophy is modeled after how she looks in Mario Strikers Charged. Her stickers are based off of Mario Party 7 and Super Mario Strikers. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, she has different trophies in each version. Wendy O. Koopa's trophy states that she sees her as a rival. She has three trophys in the Wii U version, based off of Super Mario Land, Mario Tennis, the Mario Baseball series, and Baby Daisy. A wig based off of her hair is also available for Miis to wear. Mario Baseball series In Mario Superstar Baseball, the first baseball game Princess Daisy appeared in, she was a Balanced character. In Challenge Mode, she is the secondary captain on Peach's team. She has good chemistry with Peach and Luigi, and bad chemistry with Waluigi and Petey Piranha. Her Star Pitch is the Flower Ball. In Mario Super Sluggers, Daisy is one of the team captains. In it, she has good chemistry with Luigi, Peach, and Birdo. The Daisy Cruiser is her stadium. Baby Daisy also appears in this game. In Challenge Moe, she is on Peach's team. She is the Daisy Flowers's team captain. Mario Strikers series In Super Mario Strikers, Daisy is an offensive-type captain with an orange number 9 jersey. She can preform the Torpedo Strike, and her default partners are a Monty Mole, a Koopa Kid, and a Toad. In Mario Strikers Charged, she is a defensive-type captain with high Movement and Defense, but low Shooting and Passing. Her Super Ability is Crystal Smash!. In Striker Challenge mode, she faces off against Peach and Waluigi. Mario and Sonic series Princess Daisy appeared in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games as a playable character. In it, she is in the speed class. In Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, she is a Speed Type and has the Flower Trampoline and Flower Dash techniques. There are also Daisy decals, a suit, and banners available in the Wii version. In Mario and Sonic at the 2012 London Olympic Games, she is a playable character with a summer outfit. There is also a Daisy Suit for Miis, and she has her own sticker in the London Party Mode. In Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympic Games, she returns as a playable character in her winter outfit. Category:Females Category:Popular Characters Category:Ulockables Category:Characters